A new Cooper
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Sheldon return from his mom but he is not alone.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own big bang theory, I do own the OC.

1

Sheldon had been gone for a month, his mom had called him and told him that she was sick and wanted him to come home for a while as it was something really wrong with her, Sheldon had promise to be on the next train to Texas and after he packed and told Amy he was gone, he had told his girlfriend that he would be gone for a few day most two weeks.

So it was a surprise that he called and say that he would be there longer but didn't say why just that something had come up.

But now was he back and he was not alone.

Sheldon know that the gang and Amy would be eating in his old apartment so that was where he decide to go.

Leonard, Raj, Bernadette, Howard, Penny and Amy was eating their take out for the night when Sheldon come in, everyone turn to say hello to their returning friend but stopped in their tracks when they saw who was standing beside him, a young girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, she looked like Sheldon in mini form, the girl was dressed in a pair of jeans and a flash t-shirt she was holding onto Sheldon like her life depended on it in her other hand she was holding a duffel bag, she looked scared out of her life by everyone staring at her.

"Who is that?" Leonard asked

"This is my daughter Samantha," Sheldon said Samantha looked up at him "She want to be called Sam."

"You have a daughter?!" Howard nearly screamed which made Sam hide behind Sheldon's legs

"Wolowitz please do not scare my child," Sheldon said with a hard edge in his voice.

"Daddy am thirsty," Sam said "Could I have some water please."

"Of course," Sheldon said and led her over to the kitchen part and pour a glass of water for his daughter who drank it slowly.

When Sam was done she placed the empty glass in the sink, then she looked up at her dad.

"Daddy who are they?" She asked

"Well the blonde there is Penny she is the wife of Leonard," Sheldon said and pointed to Penny and Leonard "Then we have Raj he is the Indian man, and that is Howard Wolowitz and his wife Bernadette and his daughter Hailee and last is Amy my girlfriend."

Sheldon pointed to each of his friends and girlfriend.

Sam nodded and yawn big, she was tired so tired.

"Daddy am tired," she yawned and leaned against Sheldon trying to keep her eyes open.

"I think it is someone's bedtime," Sheldon said and picked his daughter up "Leonard could I put Sam in my old bed?"

Leonard still shocked but nodded and Sheldon with Sam in his arms walk to his old room and placed the small girl on the bed and tucked her in with a stuffed kitty in one of her arms, Sam had fallen asleep in her father's arm.

Sheldon returned to the living room and his friends and girlfriend.

The End of this part.

So who is Sam? Is she really Sheldon's daughter? How will Amy react to this?


	2. Chapter 2

2

[Before Sheldon return to the living room]

"You all saw that right?" Leonard said "Sheldon with a small child who he said was his kid, you all saw that right?"

"Yeah and here I thought that Amy was the only one for him," Penny said "So who do you think the mother is? Someone in Texas? Amy did you know anything about it?"

"No I didn't," Said a very hurt Amy here she thought that Sheldon loved her he had even said that a few times, and then he come home with a love child that he had had with another woman!

"Ha-ha who would have thought he had it in him," Howard said with a laugh and was promptly hit on the arm by his wife.

"I think he should have told her earlier at least Amy," Bernadette said she could see how hurt her friend was over it. And thought that Sheldon was really mean for not telling Amy a bout Sam.

"But are we sure it is Sheldon's?" Raj said "She could be adopted."

"She looks just like him of course she is his," Leonard said "And he didn't tell anyone of her? I wonder why? Maybe she is not as smart as he is? Or maybe the mother didn't like Sheldon."

"But if the mother didn't like Sheldon why is the child with him now?" Penny asked

"Maybe she is dead," Howard said "I mean it would be horrible if she was but it would explain why Sheldon has the kid. I feel sorry for the kid having Sheldon Cooper as her father must be a nightmare."

Bernadette slapped her husband on the arm again.

"Why do tell Wolowitz why is me being Sam's father so horrible?" said a cold voice from behind Leonard and Penny, there stood Sheldon and he was glaring at Howard and happy at all he had heard everything. "For your information Sam's mother is alive, and no I did not have any relationship with her, Sam is adopted."

Sheldon turned to Amy who turn her face away from him she was still mad at him and not sure if he was telling the truth about Sam's mother.

"Why Sheldon didn't you tell me?" She asked with just a bit anger in her voice

"I didn't see the point," Sheldon said "Sam was going to come anyway so why should I call you and tell you about her when you would just meet her?"

Amy bolted up and looked like she wanted to slap Sheldon but didn't.

"Well I don't see the point in you sleeping in my bed tonight so you can just stay here with your bastard child!" Amy screamed and stormed off leaving a shocked Sheldon.

"Leonard I was going to ask you anyway but could I sleep on the sofa tonight," He said "Sam may need me."

"Yeah sure Sheldon," Penny said because Leonard was still staring at Sheldon.

Sheldon nodded and sat down in his spot, a cooing made him look down at Hailee who was now nearly two months she had started to grow soft brown blonde hair, her eyes was still baby blue but would soon change to her permanent eye colour.

"Hello there Hailee," Sheldon said "She is not going to spit on me again?"

"No Sheldon," Bernadette said smiling "She has already done that to Howard, and she seem happy now."

Hailee cooed a bit more before she fell asleep, and the grown up talk, asking Sheldon about his trip to Texas, they were not sure if they dared asking about Sam.

Sheldon told them that the illness that his mother had was not as serious as she had thought and was now well again and happy to be a mewmow to Sam.

Sam woke up from a nightmare, tears running down her cheeks she hugged the stuffed kitty she had in her arms and looked around, she didn't know where she was, she was scared and she wanted her daddy.

Slowly she climb out of bed with her kitty and started to look for her daddy, she saw the light and followed it and found her daddy and his friends talking.

"DADDY!" Sam screamed

Sheldon bolted up and in a second he was at his daughter's side to lift her up and hug her tightly.

"Shush now Sammy," He whispered soothing "Was it the nightmare again?"

Sam just nodded into Sheldon's shoulder.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked

"Of course you can," the father said and sat down again with Sam on his lap.

Sam curled up and lied her head against her daddy's chest to listen to his heartbeat it calmed her and soon her eyes started to close and she was once again off to dream land.

"She look so peaceful," Penny said

"Yes she does," Sheldon said looking down at his sleeping child with love in his eyes. "She really do."

"So how come you adopted her?" Raj asked

Sheldon didn't take his eyes of Sam.

"She needed me," he just said.

The other got the feeling that there was more to Sam then they thought.

The end of this part

A/N:

So will Amy forgive Sheldon? Or should they break up?


	3. Chapter 3

3

[The next morning]

Sheldon looked into his old bedroom where Sam was still fast asleep, when Sheldon was sure that Sam was still out cold for the moment he returned to the living room /kitchen where Penny and Leonard was making breakfast.

"Good morning," Sheldon said "Sam is still sleeping and I will just go over and talk to Amy about last night."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Leonard asked "I mean she was really mad at you last night."

"Oh phish posh who can stay mad at me?" Sheldon said "I am adorable. Could you keep an eye on Sam for me, and tell her that I will be back if she wakes up before I return."

And with that Sheldon walked to the apartment that he and Amy was sharing and knocked on the door three times.

Amy open the door and when she saw that it was Sheldon she glared at him.

"What do you want?" she said

"I would like to talk to you about Sam," Sheldon said calmly

Amy didn't want to let Sheldon come in to the apartment and she didn't want to talk about that child but in the end she sighed and let her boyfriend in.

"Why?" She asked

"Why what?" Sheldon said "Amy you have to be say more than just a word."

"Why did you adopt a child without asking me?" Amy said bluntly "I am your girlfriend am I not? I should have a say in this, did you expect me to just be okay with this? That I would play mummy to another woman's child?"

Sheldon just stood there listening to Amy.

"Amy I didn't have much of a choice with Sam," He said "She needed me and I had to adopt her. She is my child now and I was hoping that you would give her a chance to get to know her. Yes you are my girlfriend."

"Why did you HAVE to adopt the child?" Amy asked

Sheldon sigh he know that Amy would ask that question and yet he also know that he couldn't answer it not now at least maybe later maybe never and he told Amy that too, that for reasons he couldn't go into he could not tell her why he had to adopt Sam just that he had good reasons and that one day he hope that she would understand why he did what he did.

Amy was not amused by this and in her mind it made total sense that the reason was that Sheldon really was Sam's real biological father and had been cheating on her with another woman.

SLAP!

Amy had slapped Sheldon right across his face.

"GET OUT YOU BASTARD!" she screamed "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR YOUR BASTARD CHILD AGAIN!"

Sheldon felt that the safest thing to do was to flee so he ran back to Leonard and Penny's apartment.

"So how did it go?" Penny asked looking up from her breakfast and gasped when she saw the red mark on Sheldon's face.

"It didn't go that well," Sheldon said softly "I think me and Amy is over."

Sheldon sat down in his spot on the sofa and tears ran down his face he didn't cry loud he just let the tears ran down and sniffed a bit.

Penny rushed over and sat down beside her friend and tried to comfort him.

Leonard just looked on he felt for his friend but he also thought that he had it coming a bit at least, Leonard thought that Sheldon really should have call and told Amy about Sam but Amy could have been a bit more understanding too and not jump to the wrong thing.

Sam had woken up and walked quietly to the kitchen/ living room area and when she saw her daddy being sad she ran over to him, jump up in his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Don't be sad daddy," she said soothing "Please don't cry if you cry I will cry too."

Sheldon smiled a bit at that, it was the same thing his mom had said to him as a child and he had said to Sam when he had just adopted her.

"Thanks Sammy," he said and kissed her head "Daddy is okay now, I won't cry anymore."

Sam's stomach started to growl loudly which made Sheldon laugh.

"I think someone is hungry," He said and tickled his daughter's side "Let's see if Uncle Leonard and Aunt Penny has anything nice for a young lady to eat."

"We have some cereal the good kind with sugar," Leonard said holding up a box of Lucky charms.

"I want yoghurt and strawberries," Sam said looking at Sheldon who nodded "But I can have cereals instead."

Sam was soon sitting down eating her bowl of cereal and watching cartoon on the T.V, Sheldon was standing with his two friends talking.

"So where will you live?" Penny asked

"I don't know," Sheldon said he did know what he would like but he wasn't sure his friends would like the idea and now with Amy out of the picture it would be more complicated maybe. He wanted to switch apartments so that Penny and Leonard took Penny's apartment and he took this one as it had two bedrooms.

"And what are you going to do about Amy?" Leonard asked

"She has made it clear that she want nothing to do with me or Sam so I will let her be," Sheldon said "I know that I maybe should have call and warn her about Sam but her reaction was a bit too much."

"Sheldon if Amy moves back to her apartment maybe me and Leonard could I don't know move to my old apartment and you and Sam live here," Penny said

Sheldon told her that he would be very grateful if that could happened but if Amy wanted to stay he would move into a new place with Sam.

"So what are your plans for today?" Penny asked

"I was thinking of showing Sam Pasadena and maybe take her to the comic bookstore and other places," Sheldon said "You are welcome to come too."

Both Penny and Leonard was happy to come with them and when asked Sheldon said that was thinking of ask the other in the gang if they wanted to come too.

The End of this part.

I know that Amy was a bit of a bitch and all that, I am not ruling Sheldon/Amy ship just yet she may come around she may not. So should Sheldon get the apartment or move into something new?


End file.
